So Far Away
by SunAEBi
Summary: Kim Jiwon di hari tersialnya harus rela bertanggung jawab atas nama supirnya yang telah menabrak Kim Taehyung hingga koma. Sampai suatu hari dalilnya yang tidak mempercaiyai siapapun harus musnah berkat kehadiran Kim Taehyung. iKON BTS (Bobby, V)
1. Chapter 1

_**When I fall...**_

 _ **You're save me**_

 _ **Even if...**_

 _ **I'm nothing**_

 _ **.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.**_ _ **KimTaeHyung**_

 _ **.**_

Mimpi buruk menghampiri, tak ada selingan indahnya daun maple yang jatuh ditengah musim dingin, burung enggan berkicau, matahari berlindung dibalik awan, jaket tebal melekat pada tubuh kurus yang menggigil, tak ada pelukan kasih sayang, tak ada kaus kaki berwarna, hanya sepasang sepatu kumuh yang berlubang, tak layak pakai dan robek di setiap sisi.

Susunan kardus cukup untuk membuat seorang Kim Taehyung bertahan, ia tak memiliki apapun, kemampuan spesial dalam dirinya tak membuktikan kepribadiannya yang labil, terkadang ia tegas, terkadang ia menjadi seorang yang mudah mengalah, 'Menyebalkan' Tae menggerutu ketika jemarinya mulai membeku. Tak ingin membatu dan menjadi bangkai berbau, Tae bangun dari tidur, menelusupkan telapak tangannya pada saku, memendekkan ceruk dan berjalan gontai menginjak putihnya salju.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang, pengemudi merasa pada klimaks sperma-nya mendengar desahan wanita jalang yang mendesah kenikmatan "ah, ah, ah, ah, Jiwon-shi, ah. Aku sudah tidak tahan, Jiwon-shi" tuannya, Kim Jiwon mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menyodokkan kejantanannya pada lubang kecil hangat, rok pink yang dipakai sang wanita mengkerut hingga pusar, paha mulusnya terbelah dua, mereka berada di kursi penumpang sedang bercinta, dan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat melintas di zebracross, kaca mobil yang transparan memperlihatkan tragedi mengerikan, hingga pecahan kaca terjun kedalam mobil.

BRAK, PRANG, Jiwon menghentikan aktivitas panasnya, tubuhnya menerjang keras wanita dibawahnya, sekarang wanita itu mengadu kesakitan, sungguh tubuh Jiwon itu atletis, tegap, besar dan berat, tidak salah lagi tubuh semok seputih susu milik wanita tersebut akan membiru setelahnya.

Jiwon membuka paksa pintu mobil sambil membenarkan resleting celananya, sang supir sudah keluar dari tadi, ia melihat pemuda yang ditabraknya tergenangi darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Jiwon yang hilang kesabaran langsung menendang supir yang gelagapan hingga babak belur, awalnya Jiwon tidak tau sang supir menubruk apa, ia hanya ingin menghabisi bawahannya yang tidak becus dalam bekerja dan ketika darah yang mengalir di aspal sampai pada sepatu hitam kinclong Jiwon, ia terlonjak kaget.

Pemuda asing berandal yang berpakaian asal, tak punya style dan landasan itu tergagap dalam mengeja kata, nafasnya putus-putus "Arg, ha, ha" seakan menjemput ajal, arwahnya mungkin akan terlepas dari tubuhnya jika saja Jiwon sang Malaikat, tidak membawa Kim Taehyung yang meneteskan air mata ke rumah sakit super besar, mewah, mahal dan nomor 1 di Kota.

.

Sudah satu tahun Taehyung terlelap, mengalami koma di ruangan putih didominasi AC yang menusuk kulit, alat bantu pernafasan dan makan dipakai, tabung oksigen tepat berada disisi tempat tidur, tubuh Taehyung yang telanjang tertutupi selimut tipis bergaris.

Kim Jiwon berada di pinggir jendela rumah sakit, punggungnya menyandar pada tembok "Jika kau tidak bangun sekarang, matilah" ucap Jiwon sinis dengan seringaian di bibir, ia muak dengan insiden yang menjeratnya, Jiwon dihukum oleh ayahnya untuk 1 tahun lamanya, ia disuruh untuk mengurus perusahaan di luar negeri.

Sungguh pekerjaan yang dilaksanakan begitu rumit, membuat pusing, dan menumpuk setiap harinya. Jiwon selalu lembur dua bulan penuh setelah selang 1 bulan ia istirahat namun tetap bekerja, dan hanya dikasih waktu libur 3 minggu sekali. Bisa dibayangkan, hasil yang didapat juga kurang memuaskan tapi cukup untuk membuat Jiwon jera, jika Jiwon berniat untuk kabur, ia akan dilumpuhkan dengan satu besetan pedang oleh seorang pria berotot suruhan ayahnya yang selalu menutupi mukanya dengan topeng, jadi Jiwon tak ada niatan balas dendam karena tidak tau pelakunya.

KLEK, pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manusia paruh baya yang akan rekreasi ke negeri paman Sam, Jiwon berdecak, ia tidak peduli dan hanya menunduk, bukan karena merasa rendah diri tapi ia tak mau mendengar nasihat konyol yang terus terpatri dalam benaknya. "Jiwon-a kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan hina-mu, berterimakasih kepadanya" ayah Jiwon menunjuk dengan dagunya lalu tersenyum setelahnya "Dia menjebakku agar memberimu pelajaran berharga"

"Berkat Tuhan selalu melindungi kita chagi, benarkan Jiwon-i?" sang istri bapak Kim menimpali, ia orang yang religius dan fanatik, hal itu membuat Jiwon geli, ia menyungging senyum ejekan yang tersembunyi dibalik rambutnya yang tertata rapih dengan jel pelembab agar terlihat segar.

Jiwon itu atheis, ia tidak percaya Tuhan dapat membantu situasinya yang sedang kacau, memarahi-Nya pun enggan, bisa dianggap orang gila jika ia berteriak di tengah jalan ataupun di apartemen tempatnya dikurung karena takdir yang telah dituliskan oleh Tuhan dengan tinta ajaibnya yang tak dapat diubah.

Ayah Jiwon beranjak pergi, ia hanya menjenguk keadaan dua insan dengan beberapa pengawal berjas beberapa menit, sang ibu tiri Jiwon menyusul dari belakang dan sebelum pintu tertutup, mulut berbisa ibunya mengecap "Berhentilah menjadi gigolo anak haram" Jiwon menenggak, ia gerang, langkah tegas mengiringinya, mungkin ia akan memberi bogem mentah pada sang ibu, tak lupa menonjok mulut manis yang selalu memuji sang ayah sampai tak terbuka.

Statistik dilayar komputer bergerak cepat, angka detak jantung Tae meningkat, dan "HAH!" Tae terduduk di tempatnya, nafasnya menderu.

Jiwon melotot, baru saja kakinya melangkah 3 kali, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan sadarnya orang tak dikenal sampai-sampai kakinya mundur lagi ke belakang.

"Appa? Omma?" Tae histeris, ia melirik kesana kemari, kanan kiri, atas bawah, semua sudut ia jelajahi, matanya tak menangkap orang yang dicarinya, maka yang ia lakukan adalah menyentuh dadanya, mencari sebuah kalung berbentuk salib disana, namun rabaan telapak tangannya tak menemukan benda tersebut maka yang Tae lakukan adalah berteriak "GOD" Tae mulai terisak "TOLONG AKU..." Tae terbata "KUMOHON, AKU BERJANJI... TAKKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI" Jiwon membelalak tak percaya dengan rangsangan yang diterima gendang telinganya, tubuhnya menegang.

Alarm berdering, sebagian perawat dan dokter tergesa-gesa menuju ke ruangan tempat Tae dirawat, setelah Tae dibius karena ditakutkan akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri, setelah Tae bertindak sesuka hatinya, dari menjambak rambut berponi miliknya sampai mengacak setiap laci meja, Jiwon dan beberapa pengawal yang mencoba menghentikan pergerakkan gesit Tae sampai kewalahan, sungguh sepertinya Tae jago bela diri, ia bisa menepis segala serangan yang dilayangkan, masalah utamanya Tae seperti bayi, tanpa busana, semuanya dapat melihat kemolekkan tubuhnya.

Untungnya sensor menghalangi semua pandangan mereka, bukan buram tapi mereka mencoba menatap atap, Jiwon yang memberi perintah. Jiwon menatap tajam pasien stress yang tergeletak dikasur dan tertidur pulas.

Dokter akhirnya bersuara setelah mengecek bola mata Tae dan denyut nadinya "Dia syok, mungkin akan merepotkan jika fikirannya ngaur, tubuhnya menjadi kuat seketika, obatnya hanya berefek 2 jam, jadi tetaplah terjaga Jiwon-shi, tugaskan pengawalmu untuk kerja ekstra sekarang." Supaya keadaan aman dan tentram, akhirnya Tae dipakaikan baju.

Keadaan tubuh Tae ini bisa dibilang seperti tersengat listrik, gerak reflek katanya, otaknya langsung bisa mendapat sinyal ketika kenangan bergulir.

Jiwon merebahkan badannya di sofa empuk, setelah seharian penuh menjaga anak muda yang berulah, ia akhirnya bisa menjemput mimpinya yang sempat terselewengkan, pukul 3 dini hari, ok karena rumah sakitnya terletak di pinggir pantai besok pagi jam 5 Jiwon pasti akan menikmati matahari terbit dari ufuk yang tak pernah digubrisnya. Daun telinga Jiwon bergetar akibat jeritan massal, suara Tae yang melengking, memekik telinga Jiwon, "oh ayolah, jangan lagi" Jiwon mulai memohon ampun.

"Argghh! Akhhhhh" mata Tae terpejam, ia terus-terusan menjerit, pita suaranya mungkin akan rusak jika terus dibiarkan. Maka Jiwon akan mengatasi dengan membanting meja.

BRUGH "DIAMLAH!" kelopak mata Tae berkedut, seperti kerasukan, ia menutup kedua telinganya, matanya menukik Jiwon yang menjadi dalang terbenturnya bokong Tae ke lantai, dan piring cantik yang berkilau kini hancur berantakan. Tae membisu dan Jiwon dengan cekatan menggendong Tae yang mulai tenang ala pengantin ke atas kasur. Tae menurut, penyebabnya bentakan, Tae menjadi sensitif jika menyinggung kata yang patut digaris bawahi itu.

Tae berpaling ke kanan, menghindari wajah tampan Jiwon yang sibuk membalik kertas, Tae yang terusik mulai tak nyaman dengan posisi miring, yang terjadi selanjutnya, Tae membalik bantal yang ada dibawah kepalanya menjadi diatas dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap.

Jiwon yang sedang membaca majalah mulai beralih pandang 'Aneh' terbesit difikiran dengkinya. Jiwon teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya bangkit dari duduk, ia menarik tangan Tae tapi tubuh Tae terlalu melekat pada kasur, seperti ada lem tak kasat mata yang melumnasi. "Kau belum mandi selama satu tahun, pasti badanmu terasa gatal" Jiwon berkata lembut, Tae tetap pada posisi, tak menggeleng, tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Apa kau malu? Bukankah selama ini kau dirawat oleh suster yang setiap hari membersihkan tubuhmu dengan lap, dan meraba setiap inci alat vitalmu" pipi Tae merona, para pengawal yang ada di ruangan menatap tuannya gusar, Jiwon yang merasa terlena dengan ejekannya, langsung menyadari bahwa tidak hanya dirinya dan pemuda langsing yang masih berkutat pada egonya, bisikkan 'dunia ini milik bersama Jiwon-a, mengapa kau jadi bodoh' menyergap hatinya yang berterus terang. "Aku tidak mesum!" Jiwon meluruskan fikiran negatif para pengawalnya "Lebih baik kalian diluar" para pelayan berjas itu membungkuk hormat setelah diusir oleh sang tuan.

Jiwon membawa tubuh Tae yang meronta di bahunya, ia bersyukur dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang menghanguskan segala goncangan. Air bathub telah terisi penuh, Tae yang berada di dalamnya melamun, ia terus melihat ke dasar, Jiwon yang ada di depan pintu menganga ketika air keluar dari sela bawah pintu kamar mandi, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mendobrak pintu, Tae melongo dan ketika menyadari seseorang menatapnya lapar, ia langsung menutupi tubuh bugilnya dengan kedua tanganya. Tae geram, ia menjepit bibirnya dengan gigi dan mencipratkan air yang menjadi senjata andalannya. Jiwon yang sudah terlanjur basah kuyup bertindak gegabah, bukannya menghindari Tae ia malah mendekat "Kurasa aku harus melanjutkan apa yang sudah kau mulai, bertindak setengah-setengah bukanlah pilihanku, kau yang memaksanya."

Tae meringis, ia cemberut dengan handuk kecil putih yang dikalungkan dilehernya, jangan tanya Jiwon apa yang terjadi, ia pasti akan tertawa puas dengan tindakan senonohnya tadi. Jiwon yang melihat jam tangan menunjukkan pukul 13.30PM bangkit dari duduk, mengambil jas yang sempat ia selewengkan lalu beranjak pergi dari sana, namun lengan kemeja putihnya tertarik, matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang gelisah "Kau tak akan kabur dan meninggalkanku untuk membayar tagihan kan?" tanya Tae dengan suara bass sedikit serak, memandang tautan jemarinya tanpa melihat mata legam Jiwon yang menelisik.

"Jika kau tidak membayar tagihan, harus ada harga lain yang ditukar" Jiwon melihat ke arah lain, keangkuhan menyelimuti jejaknya, mengabaikan tatapan Tae yang berubah sendu "Uang tidak punya maka tubuh yang akan berkorban" jawab Jiwon sarkastik.

Kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, asli kesalahan Tae, sebab ia berjalan di trotoar ketika lampu hijau menyala. Pada saat itu badai salju, angin bergemuruh, Tae mengabaikan lampu hijau yang memancar.

Sudah 3 jam Tae berada diruangan kedap suara, ia merasa bosan sekarang, sifat hiperaktifnya memang tak bisa dihilangkan sejak dulu, 2 jam yang lalu ia diinterogasi oleh seorang wanita ramah yang diyakini sebagai pengacara, mulut Tae sampai berbusa karena ia bercerita panjang kali lebar, dan sekarang ia ngidam es krim vanila berlapis coklat. Tae melompat dari kasur.

Tae duduk di kursi taman sekarang, kakinya yang menggantung kini mengusak pada rerumputan, geli yang dirasa menyenangkan, ia mengunyah wafel renyah yang akan segera menggelincir ke kerongkongannya. Ketika manik Tae menangkap kalung salib perak yang berkilauan, ia mendekat, nalurinya kuat untuk selalu dekat dengan Tuhan, ia meminta izin kepada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan topi merah, wajahnya tertutupi burkat, "Permisi, boleh aku meminjamnya sebentar" Tae mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah yang dituju.

Wanita tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan "Tentu saja" wanita itu langsung meloloskan rantai panjang yang terselip di kerahnya.

Dengan suara lirih, Tae berdoa dengan khusyu "Bapak di surga, bantulah aku yang terpuruk ini, bimbinglah aku agar selalu mengikuti cahaya ilahimu, selamatkan aku yang tersesat" samar-samar dibalik senyum manis wanita tersebut ada maksud tersembunyi di dalamnya

Pria bermarga Kim itu memasuki sebuah diskotik, dentuman musik yang dimainkan DJ menggema di ruangan yang berventilasi, Hanbin, ia dihidangkan segelas minuman beralkohol yang menyengat, penjualan pelacur dimulai, nada slow mengiringi. Beberapa wanita berpakaian tak layak berputar di ronde, angka kecil dipasang, harga terendah mencapai 10 juta dollar, ada satu remaja yang mengumpat dibalik tirai, Hanbin yang merasa janggal segera bertanya pada bartender familiar yang sedang mengelap gelas "Jae" Hanbin menunjuk dengan dagu.

"Aaahh!" Jae mengangguk mengerti "Aku juga tidak tau nasibnya bagaimana, kepala bar ragu untuk memperdagangkan budak, dia itu masih perawan, bibinya yang menyerahkannya dengan tujuan yang tidak diketahui. Tapi anak ingusan itu malah menyetujuinya tanpa syarat ataupun elakan. Pertama kali aku melihat dia, mukanya banyak bercak biru, bahkan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, padahal bibinya itu biarawati loh, tapi kok bisa ya nyiksa orang ga kenal ampun" Jae melihat ke arah bangku yang tak berpenghuni lagi, ia menghela nafas merasa pegal.

.

"Sisanya, aku yang mengurusnya" Hanbin menutup ponselnya, ia diantar ke sebuah ruangan dan beberapa polisi mendobrak pintu utama, semua pelanggan berhamburan untuk keluar, bebeberapa orang digeledah. Sebuah pistol ditodongkan kepada boss besar, segala jenis ampunan meraung dimana-mana, tapi tak ada yang menghiraukan, mereka terlalu panik hingga peluh mengerayangi.

Jungkook masih termenung di sebuah kurungan besi, seperti burung yang tertangkap, Hanbin menatapnya iba, ia membuka selot cak agar Jungkook bisa bebas dari tempat hina berbau air mani yang berceceran. Jungkook yang melihat orang asing mencoba untuk meraihnya langsung merengut kesisi kosong, matanya menyiratkan Hanbin untuk menjauh, Hanbin jadi memutar otak agar pemuda di depannya ini terbujuk rayuannya, maka dari saku celananya ia mengeluarkan satu permen lolipop simpanannya. Jungkook akhirnya terbujuk dengan ajakan bertemannya ala Hanbin, ia meraih tangan Hanbin yang tersodorkan, setelahnya Jungkook digendong Hanbin dengan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya.

.

Walaupun telah seminggu tinggal satu atap bersama Hanbin, Jungkook masih enggan bersuara, entah apa yang membuat mulutnya terkunci, Hanbin tidak mempermasalahkannya, kalau Jungkook belum siap membuka diri, maka tak ada hubungan dengan Hanbin, ia hanya ingin menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya, latar belakang Hanbin yang sebelumnya berprofesi sebagai pendeta dan tekun beribadah membuatnya harus menebus dosa dengan memberikan kasih sayang yang ia punya kepada orang yang membutuhkannya.

Taehyung menutup rapat mulutnya, sang pembantu mulai jengah dengan tugasnya, bubur hangat yang sebelumnya dibuatkan pastinya sudah dingin sekarang dan Tae masih terdiam seperti patung liberty yang anggun. BRAKK, Tae langsung menjajah pintu yang tertutup, suara bising itu terlalu mencurigakan, Tae menyibak selimutnya dan mulai meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru dodger yang telah ia tinggali selama 3 hari. Baru saja Tae memutar knop pintu, lengannya sudah tertarik kebelakang "Jangan tuan! Saya mohon" perempuan muda itu membulatkan matanya, ia mencoba mencegah sang tuan yang penasaran, setelah beberapa detik perempuan itu menunduk, ia tau sikapnya ini tidak sopan. Tangan Tae melepaskan genggaman di perpotongan sikunya dengan lembut, lalu satu hentakan kaki menandai tindakan menentang Jiwon yang akan diadili nantinya.

.

"Kau tau berapa jumlah utangmu saat ini. 300 juta... oh yang benar saja kau meminta perpanjangan waktu, kau akan segera dipancung besok" Jiwon memandang rendah Yunhyeong yang berlinang air mata dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Aku mohon beri aku waktu" Yunhyeong langsung mengecupi sepatu kilat Jiwon.

Urat di leher Jiwon naplak "BERHENTILAH BERSUJUD YUN! TIDAK ADA..."

BRAKK "Andwee!" alis Tae menyatu, ia merasa tak tega, langkah kakinya yang tegas menuntunnya pada Yunhyeong yang terisak, ia memegangi bahu Yunhyeong yang bergetar dan mengusapnya sebentar memberi kekuatan "Aku akan mengurusnya" Tae memberi perintah seolah ia bos-nya, rahangnya yang gembul tak memperlihatkan keganasannya "Tolong bantu dia" pinta Tae pada pembantu wanita yang tadi mengintilinya. Semua bawahan Jiwon langsung meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan kedua orang yang sedang uring-uringan bercakap.

Jiwon dengan kerutan di dahinya langsung merogoh pematik dan menyelipkan sebatang rokok di sela bibirnya. Tae yang merasa diabaikan meraih rokok tersebut lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Jiwon menarik bibirnya dan menatap Tae yang marah besar padanya, Jiwon akan memberi peringatan pada Tae karena telah membuatnya kehilangan selera mengecap tembakau "Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi jika nikotin itu tidak mengerayangi paru-paruku" Tae menyipitkan matanya benci "Heuh, kau ternyata bodoh ya" Jiwon lansung menarik ceruk leher Tae dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tae yang berbau manis.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Cie yang balik lagi dengan ff baru, BRRRR ff lama gak dilupain kok, cuman butuh sedikit referensi 2 atau 3 hari terus bakal dimunculin setelah ff ini. Masih bertema iKONxBTS, versi Tae sm Bob, ditunggu vote comment-nya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someone like you...**_

 _ **Not suit me**_

 _ **A gift from God that people say...**_

 _ **Maybe right, but it's too much**_

 _ **I've got pure feather in my dirty hands with no regret**_

 _ **.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.**_ _ **Kim Jiwon**_

.

Memang sebelumnya Tae mengemut permen jelly oleh karena itu ia mogok makan dan ingin menghabiskannya terlebih dahulu, tapi nyatanya, sekarang permen itu menjadi bencana untuk hormonnya berkat satu pagutan lengket Jiwon yang menghisap bibirnya pelan.

Jiwon memberi jarak untuk Tae menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, Tae masih menyelami manik hitam Jiwon yang melukisan dirinya, lalu selanjutnya matanya berkerlip, debu-debu emas berterbangan di area pupilnya, ia takjub sekaligus terpana dengan ketampanan seorang Kim Jiwon.

Sebenarnya Tae tidak terima first kissnya direbut oleh pemuda brengsek yang ada di hadapannya, tapi apa daya jika rasa malu yang mendomisli. Yang ada Tae berjalan layaknya ikan kakap yang naik ke darat saat keluar dari ruang kerja Jiwon. Sialnya itu mengundang tawa renyah seorang Kim Jiwon.

Baru saja Tae melewati lorong bercat putih gading, GREB seseorang telah memerangkap tubuhnya dengan pelukan dan senyuman manis. "Wah tadi aktingmu bagus sekali, jika kau tidak muncul pada saat itu juga mungkin latihanku tidak akan lengkap dan bisa jadi grogi disorot kamera" nekad Taehyung membusuk, seperti apel bolong yang digelayuti ulat hijau, jadi geli mengingat kejadian tadi yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang mendengar pernyataan Song Yunhyeong.

Jiwon melewati kamar Tae yang tertutup rapat, tak ada niatan untuk menyapa ataupun berpamitan.

Dibalik dinding, Tae terus mebolak-balik tubuh layaknya ikan gurame yang sedang di bakar, sungguh semburat merah dipipinya yang panas tak kunjung hilang.

Sudah 5 jam Tae mengurung diri, gerah juga di dalam kamar berpenerangan remang-remang, kakinya jadi gatal untuk berlari keliling lapangan. Jarum jam beker yang berputar di setiap 2 angka ganjil dan genap menganggu ketenangannya, bunyi detik jam terus berdentang di gendang telinganya, risih juga jika terus bertahan untuk 10 menit berikutnya, maka dengan segenap rasa campur aduk, ia keluar dari kamar sambil mengendap-endap.

Taehyung menghela nafas lega untuk ke seribu kalinya, setelah berjalan-jalan dari kebun bawang sampai kandang domba, ia akhirnya puas menggempur segala penat, fikirannya fresh sekarang.

Taehyung membengkokan lututnya, sesekali jari-jari kakinya melengkung diatas karpet berbulu, tubuhnya miring untuk melihat siaran televisi LCD yang menayangkan film romantis abad pertengahan, setelah selesai acara selanjutnya MTV, dan Taehyung mulai berkonsentrasi menghafal judul beberapa lagu yang enak di dengar. Seterusnya Tae terlelap, tanpa menyalakan lampu, salahkan ending tampilan televisi yang redup-redup, ceklis berita bencana.

Jiwon membuka pintu kayu rumahnya, ruang tamunya gelap, hanya ada penerangan di ruang tengah karena disana televisi menyala, jas yang tersampir di lengannya segera ia taruh di kursi, melihat Tae terbaring dibalik sofa membuat Jiwon inisiatif mendekat dan berpangku tangan di sebelahnya.

Jiwon merogoh saku kemeja hitamnya dan mendapati sebuah gelang perak cantik. Di kawat besi kecil yang melingkar, bergelantungan salib dan seliweran halus berukuran kecil dari bulu burung, lalu dengan hati-hati ia memasangkannya pada pergelangan tangan Tae tak lupa megunci bandulnya agar tidak terlepas. Jiwon melihat muka damai Tae dari dekat sejenak, kemudian matanya tertutup dan kesadarannya berangsur hilang.

Alarm Cicit cuit burung di ponsel Jiwon yang bergetar membangunkan Tae, kepalanya menopang pada bisep Jiwon. Jiwon pun tersadar saat ada pergerakan di dadanya, seperti melihat bidadara yang turun dari surga, Jiwon terpesona akan lensa mata Taehyung, begitu bening dan kalem.

Taehyung pun sama, ia merasa diangan-angan melihat tampannya pahatan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu menggairahkan nafsu, jangan salahkan Taehyung jika ia masturbasi.

"Han-bin-shi" Jungkook mengeja satu per-satu kata yang terlampir di buku tulisnya.

"Yap" kata bapak tua di sebelahnya, senyumnya yang keriput membuat Jungkook ikut mengangguk mengerti. "Coba baca yang ini"

"Sa-rang-hae" Jungkook tersipu malu mengucapkan kata demi kata yang tercetak di buku panduan membaca-nya, Jungkook buta huruf dan ternyata Hanbin tidak mengetahuinya, bisa menjadi kejutan untuk orang yang telah merawatnya selama 1 tahun penuh tanpa mengeluh jika saja Jungkook bersuara.

Setelah membongkar celengannya, Jungkook pergi ke supermarket dan berkelana mencari prodak yang menarik minatnya untuk membeli. Dari tanaman, alat-alat rumah tangga, pakaian, mainan anak, miniatur dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah relief mungil berbentuk malaikat besayap yang memegang sebuah salib tembaga.

Sang kasir mengemas barang antik itu pada sebuah kotak kaca lalu memasukannya ke dalam kardus kecil agar tidak pecah "Ini barangnya, ada yang bisa dibantu lagi" Jungkook menggeleng lalu menganmbil kantung belanjaannya hati-hati.

Lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah menyala Jungkook langsung menyebrang di zebracross, hadiah yang akan diberikan pada Hanbin banyak mencuri perhatian membuat Jungkook tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akibatnya ia menabrak sekelompok orang bugh "Ah mianhe" kata Jungkook takut-takut, beberapa preman bertato yang mengerikan memandang dongkol barang Jungkook yang sudah bejat.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jungkook langsung melarikan diri, "Hya bukankah, anak tadi" kata salah satu preman kerempeng dengan lekton kedodoran memperhatikan Jungkook yang tersandung.

"CEPAT KEJAR DIA!" teriak ketua geng penagih hutang yang berkepala botak.

Jungkook melihat ke belakang, kakinya yang keseleo dipaksa berlari, untung saja apartemen Hanbin tidak jauh dan berada di persimpangan, Jungkook bisa hilang dari pandangan para renternir itu dengan mudah seperti hantu.

BRAKK, Jungkook menutup pintu keras, nafasnya ngos-ngosan, "Wae ireohke?" intrupsi Hanbin membuat Jungkook berjengit. Hanbin dengan rambut kelimisnya telah siap berangkat ke kantor kepolisian dinas. Jungkook menyambar tubuh Hanbin sampai terjatuh lalu sesenggukan di dada bidang Hanbin yang terlapisi kemeja hitam.

Jari kelingking kaki Jungkook bengkak, peredaran darahnya yang rusak menyembulkan warna keunguan di kulitnya. Jungkook merintih ketika letak tulangnya dibenarkan oleh pijatan tangan Hanbin. "Sudah baikan" Jungkook mengangguk risau dan itu tercetak jelas dalam raut Jungkook "Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah."

"Ha...Ha..n..bin-shi, na..neun" kata Jungkook gagap "jeo..ng..mal...mi..an..he"

Tae mondar-mandir di depan kamar Jiwon beberapa kali seperti seterika, setelah dikira aman ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan, dan tidak ada penghuninya disana, Tae ber-hore dengan tangan mengepal di depan, 'Fight' katanya memberi energi spiritual.

'Hanya tinggal kamar ini yang belum aku periksa' kata Taehyung dengan raut huah-nya, gerakan Tae yang gesit memborbardir waktu dalam menggeledah kamar Jiwon, lebih tepatnya menelusup tanpa izin yang sah dari si pemilik kamar yang sekarang tengah berada di lantai bawah.

Tae membuka laci dengan lamban, 'Kuno, Klasik' pikirnya setelah melalap segala ruang dan mengobrak-abrik beberapa barang. Tae mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang Jiwon, ia merentangkan tangannya, menghembuskan nafas, lalu mengguncang ranjang.

Karamelnya menatap triplek, dan ketika bulu matanya yang panjang hendak mengayun pandangan jatuh pada lemari atas Jiwon, ada kardus kecil bergambar garis, titik, spiral dan beberapa bangun datar dengan latar berwarna hitam.

Tae segera menempatkan kursi kayu di depan almari, menaikinya lalu berjinjit untuk mendapatkan kubus, setelah itu ia membuka tutupnya, debu-debu bertebaran.

Tae sesak nafas dan ia meringankannya dengan terbatuk, tangannya mengibas-ngibas angin di sekitar hidungnya yang anti komedo. Banyak barang-barang antik sebenarnya tapi entah mengapa Tae hanya mau mengambil sebuah kamera polaroid yang membusuk di sudut sana.

'Misi selesai' kata Tae setelah membereskan barang-barang Jiwon dan menutup pintu biru dongker di belakangnya. 'Mungkin sekarang saatnya membujuk si _penyihir_.'

Julukan tuan Kim yang telah membuat Tae kelepek-kelepek dengan sikapnya, Tae berpendapat begitu karena Jiwon telah membuat sesuatu yang mustahil dalam hidupnya terwujud, dari jantung Tae berdebar ketika di dekatnya, tak lupa gelang pemberian Jiwon yang telah ada di tangannya saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan ketampanan Jiwon yang menaburkan sinar emas. 'Stop it' Ok Tae tak mau membahas itu.

Tae melenggang ke dapur setelah memikirkan matang-matang bahwa ia akan memberi Jiwon penghargaan, sekarang ia tengah mengiris tipis-tipis daging sapi lokal kualitas terbaik, lalu memanggangnya dengan sayuran segar dan kentang manis.

Saus kental asam manis dengan polesan aroma bawang bombay menambah nikmat masakan yang akan disajikan, dengan cekatan ia mengambil piring yang sudah dihias dan membawanya meja. Tae tersenyum setelah melepas tali apron bermotif bunga yang di kenakannya, ia akan mencari Jiwon dan mengajaknya makan masakan buatannya.

.

Suara gedebum di ruang kerja Jiwon membuat Tae mengernyit keheranan, ia menempelkan daun telinganya lagi ke pintu silver ruang kerja Jiwon untuk kedua kalinya untuk memastikan "A-ku akan meng-ganti-nya" terdengar samar di gendang telinga Tae, setelah itu ia merendahkan pegangan pintu 'terkunci' Tae berkeluh kesah, dengan segenap peluh yang ditanggungnya ia menggedor-gedor pintu.

Bodyguard Jiwon membuka pintu tanpa sepengetahuan sang majikan, namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya, ia malah terpental ke belakang sebab Tae menendang perutnya, sementara Jiwon sama sekali tak bergeming dengan orang yang meronta di bawah kakinya ataupun Tae yang telah kandas rasa tercengangnya.

Seorang digebuki Jiwon tak kenal ampun, pangkal hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, bibirnya sobek dan kesadarannya hampir musnah, itu yang dilihat manik madu Tae.

Tae segera menarik tubuh Jiwon untuk berhenti tapi Jiwon malah menepisnya, ini keadaan darurat. Tae menangkup wajah Jiwon dengan kedua tangannya "Kim Jiwon lihat aku, aku mohon" dengan pandangan sedih Tae merujuk, Jiwon melunak, dan melihat mata Tae yang mengembun.

Tae mengalihkan pandang ketika seseorang dengan rasa bersalahnya memohon sambil memegangi kaki Jiwon "To-long, a-ku yakin se-mu-a da-na-nya akan kembali" kata orang tersebut terbata.

Tae kembali menatap Jiwon "Binar itu tak berbohong, ia tidak berdusta, beri dia waktu 2 bulan, jika tidak ada timbal balik kau bisa membunuhnya" kata Tae dan Jiwon langsung melesat pergi dari sana tak lupa mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir di lengan bodyguarnya yang tengah menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

Tanpa disadari rintik air mata Tae telah menguras sebagian genangan air mata di pelupuknya.

Malam tiba, Jiwon memutuskan pergi ke aula kolam renang untuk menyejukkan fikirannya yang kalang kabut, Tae menyusul kesana setelah menginterogasi si bodyguard yang terlena dengan wajah manis-nya 'memalukan' pikir Tae.

Di pijakan kaki garis start Tae menjatuhkan bokongnya disana sambil memasukan setengah kakinya di air, ia menunggu Jiwon yang berenang indah dengan teknik kupu-kupu nya, Jiwon masih menggunakan kaos putih yang bernoda darah dan jelana jeans karena oh ayolah tidak ada waktu bagi Jiwon untuk berlena-lena.

Bahu Tae mengendur kedua tangannya melipat, sikunya menopang pada lututnya yang tertekuk setelah menarik kakinya dari air, Jiwon telah berada di pegangan besi kolam renang dan medongakkan wajahnya untuk menarik nafas, di rambutnya yang basah bercucuran air. "Masih marah padaku?" Tanya Tae ragu.

Jiwon tercengak, pita suaranya terjepit ketika melihat manik Tae, "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Tidak lama" kata Tae meluruskan kakinya dan berdiri di atas lantai licin berair yang menumbuhkan alga-alga hijau. "Aku ingin berenang, tapi takut tenggelam" kata Tae mengalihkan pandang ke sembarang arah.

"Bukankah itu wajar" kata Jiwon yang mengapung di dalam air.

"Aku ingin berlari lalu meloncat melewati ambang batas traumaku" Tae menatap Jiwon lagi.

"Maksudm... HEY!" pekik Jiwon melihat aksi Tae yang tiba-tiba.

BYURR, blubuk-blubuk-blubuk, gelembung-gelembung yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Tae mulai habis, Jiwon langsung meraih tangan Tae yang berada di dasar air lalu menariknya ke udara Splash "HAH" sembur keduanya setelah berada di pegangan kolam renang.

"Ha... hahaha" Tae terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya, membuat Jiwon ikut tersenyum "aku baru tau ternyata rasanya menyenangkan, pantas saja banyak orang yang mencicipinya di tebing laut."

Bukannya memperhatikan perkataan Taehyung, Jiwon malah menggerayangi bibir Tae, Tae jadi tertegun, lalu dengan rakusnya Jiwon melahap penuh bibir Tae, Taehyung menikmati, ia juga mulai mengalungkan lengannya yang mengait ke ceruk Jiwon.

Jiwon memulai ekspedisinya, ia menjilat bibir atas Taehyung, lalu meraup kembali bibir tipis Tae. Tae menanggapi, dengan lihai ia mengecup berkali-kali bibir Jiwon tak mau kalah. Tangan Jiwon mulai menelusup ke dalam sweater merah marun Tae, meraba setiap lekuk tubuh Tae, memilin puting susu Tae "Hn" Tae mengerutkan kening, ia menyamankan posisinya, "Ah" Tae langsung membungkam mulutnya, pen** dibawahnya telah menegang.

Jiwon melepaskan jeplakan telapak tangan Tae yang menjerap mulut kecilnya "Mendesahlah, aku ingin mendengarnya" kata Jiwon berbisik di telinga Tae membuat Tae merinding mendengarnya.

Jiwon mulai melepaskan celana pendek Taehyung di dalam air, membalik badan Tae untuk menghadap dinding kolam dan mulai memasukkan miliknya yang tidak muat di dalam lubang anus Tae "AH!" Taehyung merintih kesakitan.

"Relaks Tae" kata Jiwon menenangkan. Jiwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, genjotan Jiwon mengenai titik prostat Tae, Tae mendesah keenakkan lalu cairan putih lolos dari batangnya, Jiwon pun sama, sperma nya memenuhi ruang.

.

Sekotak kardus pipih berwarna kuning cerah dan setangkai bunga middle mist kini ada di tangan Tae yang terbuka, ia baru saja mendapat kiriman. Di kamar, Tae membuka bingkisannya, lalu mendapati selembar kertas ada di dalam kotaknya, bunganya telah ia taruh di dalam pot berisi air agar segar. Di meja belajar ia membaca surat itu dengan seksama.

 _ **To: Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Pesta dansa hari ini harus membawa pasangan, aku harap kau bersedia menyiapkan mental. Don't ask, where this letter comes? You know it very well.**_

Tae tersenyum, setelah mendapat kepercayaan seorang Kim Jiwon berhati terumbu karang, bisa luluh dan jinak karenanya.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Yang nunggu nih ff, senaeng pasti, tapi sayang nih ff sebentar lagi ending, kayaknya 2 chap lagi. KEEP COMMENT! O MY READER**


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's not unfair**_

 _ **I fall for you with no reason**_

 _ **Jealously become interesting**_

 _ **Because my heart beat recognize you**_

 _ **.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **.**_

Hanbin bermanja-manja di atas paha Jungkook, sementara Jungkook, ia jadi tenggang rasa di perlakukan seperti itu. "Ngomong-ngomong... kemarin kau menangis kenapa?" kata Hanbin melepas keheningan yang tercipta.

"Mhh" Jungkook jadi beradu argumen dalam hatinya, matanya berkeliaran, setelah keputusan ditetapkan ia akan jujur, Jungkook menatap obsidian Hanbin dalam "A-ku i-ngin mem-beri-mu ha-diah, tapi ga-ra-gara ke-cero-bohan-ku, ben-da itu ru-sak" Jungkook masih tak fasih dalam berbicara.

"Apakah cara bicaramu itu baru di latih? Oleh karena itu kau tidak berbicara padaku" Hanbin menguarkan segala pertanyaan yang membuat lika liku kerangka kehidupan Jungkook runtuh dan tersentil untuk lebih memilih menceritakan dosa sang bibi yang berceceran.

.

Dulu, Jungkook itu cerewet, dia pengamat super sadis di desa-nya, 5W+1H terus-menerus menjadi awal kata untuk bahan wawancaranya dengan narasumber. Dari keluarga sampai tetangganya dibabat habis, tapi tetap saja Jungkook kecil yang punya wajah ganteng itu di sukai semua orang yang pernah mengenalnya, Jungkook kecil menjadi orang paling bahagia seantero rumah.

Jungkook belajar banyak di desa, dari bertani, berkuda, ahli menangkap cumi-cumi di lumpur, memelihara ternak, dan banyak hal lainnya yang tidak perlu dijabarkan.

Lalu suatu hari, disaat cuaca sedang baik, suasana hati meratapi nasib-nya yang malang karena berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang tidak mempunyai harta yang pasti. Orangtuanya bekerja sebagai pencari kayu bakar yang penghasilannnya tidak akan cukup untuk menghidupi 6 anak. Jungkook itu anak bungsu dari ke-lima kakak laki-lakinya.

Namjoon si ketua sepak bola yang unggul, Seokjin si koki yang berbakat, Jimin si penari indah, Yoongi si gula yang dingin, dan Hoseok si periang yang ahli dalam memancing atau mungkin bisa dibilang profesional karena Hoseok mempunyai seribu cara termudah dalam menangkap ikan dengan umpannya.

Sempurna sudah kehidupan Jungkook, tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, bibinya dengan topeng liciknya berkedok kemurahan sandiwaranya membujuk orangtua Jungkook untuk membawanya ke kota, katanya kehidupan Jungkook akan lebih sejahtera disana, Jungkook akan disekolahkan, diberi jaminan, mendapatkan gaji besar dan upah jajan terpenuhi.

Pikiran orangtua Jungkook itu sempit jadi mereka merelakan anak mereka jatuh ke orang yang salah, bertolak belakang dengan para kakak-nya yang luas ilmu, tanggapan mereka tidak setuju, semua sudah terpenuhi. Lalu apa lagi yang dicari Jungkook, pendidikan, bukankah itu menjadi bahan tidak berguna di masa depan kelak, setelah Jungkook lulus, ilmu sebanyak itu mana mungkin dapat terasah lagi di lapangan. Atau pekerjaan, di desa banyak sekali warga yang membutuhkan Jungkook, apalagi dengan sikap ramah tamahnya. Dari dokter, tukang kayu, penjahit, mereka tidak akan menolak kehadiran Jungkook yang supel.

Dan apa ini, penyelundupan, transmigrasi ilegal, Jungkook kabur diam-diam... tidak ada yang benar. Jungkook diculik sang bibi. Dan berakhir dengan pukulan, bentakan, teriakan pilu di usia Jungkook yang genap 10 tahun ia tidak di perbolehkan bicara, mulutnya selalu ditodong pisau tajam, dan wajahnya akan ditikam jika ia kabur dari kawasan. Hanya sepenggal kata mianhae yang sangat dihafalnya, karena bibinya selalu menghakimi kebenaran yang dianggap kesalahan fatal bagi si bibi dengan fikiran busuk.

.

Tes, Hanbin mulai bangun dari sandarannya, ia jadi bersimpati pada kesedihan Jungkook yang di pupuk sampah. Hanbin mengelus pipi Jungkook yang berlinang air mata lalu memberikan satu kecupan hangat di bibirnya.

Jungkook tersenyum, kepalanya mulai menegak dan tanpa aba-aba Jungkook meraup bibir Hanbin, hingga salivanya berkecepak.

[-]

Berkat kepolosan Taehyung, Jiwon bisa merebut keperawanannya. Dan sekarang Jiwon gila, ia senyum-senyum sendiri ketika sedang berada di ruangan ayahanda yang menjelaskan tentang mandatnya. "Nde Tae, aku akan membawamu ke surga besok"

"Jiwon, kau meracau karena demam?" sang ayah mulai merasa anaknya tidak waras.

"Hah, a-an-ani appa" jawab Jiwon cengar-cengir.

"Sebaik-nya kau pulang nak" kata sang ayah dengan raut prihatin.

.

Saat suasana hati Jiwon sedang cemerlang datanglah seseorang yang juga berseri-seri, bukan Taehyung melainkan seseorang yang pernah Taehyung selamatkan diambang batas kematiannya. "Jiwon-shi" kata orang tersebut ketika melihat Jiwon melintas di depan toko kue istrinya yang mengembang pesat. Jiwon langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara "Gomapda" katanya sambil menyalami Jiwon dengan geragas "Kau ingin berkunjung."

"Boleh" Jiwon mengangguk, lalu setelahnya ia menjelaskan secara terperinci tentang statistik perusahannya yang melunjak.

Tak lupa ucapan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada Tae si perantara Tuhan dan Jiwon pulang membawa buah tangan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan, bingkisan yang berisi beragam kue bermentega.

Taehyung bertepuk tangan setelah berhasil menghabiskan sepuluh kue dengan warna berbeda. Mulutnya yang belepotan krim manis tersenyum pada Jiwon yang terkikik menanggapi sikap kekanakannya seorang Kim Taehyung "Sudah kenyang?" Tae mengangguk.

"Tapi aku lapar" bibir Jiwon mengerucut, Tae jadi merasa bersalah karena menghabiskan kue itu sendirian. Jiwon berhasil menjahili Tae "Bukan karena itu Tae" Jiwon bangkit dari duduk lalu mengangkat tubuh Tae supaya terduduk di meja. Tae kebingungan dan nafas Jiwon di kulit leher Tae, membuatnya berfikir irasional.

Jiwon menghisap kulit leher Tae hingga keunguan, lama-kelamaan mulailah adegan panas mereka. Jiwon melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Tae, "Hah" Tae mendesah, "Ji-wo.." Smooch.

.

Setelah tidur sore Tae terbangun, ia kemudian bersiap dengan baju formal-nya, kerah bergelombang era 19 yang di kenakannya, tali hitam panjang diselipkan di kerah tak lupa jas hitam pemberian kekasihnya yang kinclong.

Jiwon menunggu Tae di bawah tangga dengan setelan kain satin putih yang menambah keseksinyadipadu jas hitam. Jiwon jadi gugup menunggu Tae, Tae pasti akan terlihat lebih cakep dari sebelumnya dan Jiwon pasti akan menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Klek, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari bawah tangga sebab kamar Tae tak jauh dari sana, Jiwon mengerang dan sekarang saatnya ia menyambut Tae dengan senyum tampannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukannya Jiwon yang menjatuhkan rahang, malah Tae yang leleh akan pesona Jiwon yang menyilaukan sampai-sampai ia melewatkan satu anak tangga "Ugh" dan berakhir dengan Jiwon yang menangkap Tae yang terjatuh hingga tubuhnya pun ikut limbung ke belakang.

.

Tae jadi merasa terkucilkan bersanding dengan tubuh jangkung Jiwon, karena jabatan teman-teman Jiwon yang berpenghasilan diatas rata-rata, bukan, bukan itu perkaranya, masalah utamanya adalah mereka terlalu memamerkan perhiasan berharganya dan bukannya nama Tuhan yang dijunjung tinggi, mereka terlalu haram untuk mendapat kepuasan akhirat nanti. Pesta ini terlalu mewah dan blak-blakan untuk Tae dan dia tidak nyaman.

'Bahkan kue-nya pun mengandung bir, uh! Aku tidak bisa makan apa-apa.' Tae melirik ke arah Jiwon yang datang entah dari mana setelah Tae ditinggal di sudut ruangan "Aku Lapar..." rengek Tae.

Jiwon tersenyum, ia mengerti betul Tae, Tae adalah hamba Tuhan yang menaati setiap aturan dan hukum yang berlaku di al-kitab untuk tidak menyesap alkohol. "Ini untukmu" kata Jiwon sambil menyodorkan apel dan sekotak susu putih yang membuat Tae kegirangan.

Instrumen alat musik telah menggema seluruh ruang, Tae sudah memenuhi lambungnya dan Jiwon mengajaknya untuk berdansa. OMG Tae pernah memperagakannya dengan sang ibu, tapi ia sudah lupa setelah sekian lama berpisah. "Aku tidak bisa" Tae merengut. Jiwon masih bersikukuh dengan uluran tangannya, dan memaksa Tae bangkit dari kursi jenjangnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu" clear Jiwon pada Tae. Dan Jiwon bahagia sekarang, dia jatuh cinta pada Tae yang lugu. Dalam hati Jiwon berjingkrak ketika Taehyung didekap dalam pelukannya sejenak untuk menenangkannya setelah itu mereka mulai berdansa.

.

"Ok aku baru tau ini pesta pernikahan" Tae berbisik pada Jiwon. Jiwon mendengar sekilas perkataan Tae lalu kembali ke imajinasinya, berharap dia yang berdiri di altar bersama Tae.

Tanpa Jiwon ketahui, Tae mendengar desas desus negatif di bangku panjang belakang tentang Jiwon dan si calon pengantin. Cewek yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jiwon karena selingkuhannya itu keterlaluan padahal mereka sudah bertunangan. Tae jadi kecewa dengan sikap Jiwon yang malah tersenyum melihat mereka berdua mengucapkan janji suci lalu memasangkan cincin ikatan. 'Mungkin dia tidak ingin merusak kebahagian mereka berdua' pikir Tae masih memandang Jiwon yang duduk berdampingan dengannya, tapi percayalah Jiwon tidak semulia itu, argumen Tae memang suka berbanding terbalik.

Setelah diajak oleh Jiwon untuk berkenalan dengan wanita periang, Lee Hi, yang Jiwon kenal, Tae jadi tidak terasingkan, dan ia jadi banyak tersenyum ketika mendengar masa sekolah Jiwon yang super aktif dalam mengeroyoki teman-temannya yang bolos karena ia tertunjuk sebagai ketua osis dadakan yang terpaksa merangkap jabatan tersebut, dan setelahnya Tae mendesis ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu playboy.

"Kau bisa bermain alat musik?" tanya Hi.

Jeda sebentar sebelum Tae menjawab "Piano, aku lumayan dalam not ballad"

"Mau mencoba" kata Hi menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berlari kecil, menuntunnya ke arah grand piano yang ada di stand nyumbang lagu untuk kedua mempelai. "Sir, my friend want play it" bule itu mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Tae duduk di kursi kecil.

"As you please" si bule pamit undur diri. Tae mulai menduduki kursi beludru itu dengan hati-hati.

Pedal yang Taehyung injak bagian kiri yang berfungsi mengeluarkan nada lembut (una corda), tutup piano telah terbuka lebar agar volume suara yang dihasilkan keras dan bisa mendentingkan gelas-gelas kosong, langkah terakhir adalah jernihkan suara.

Satu persatu tuts mulai dimainkan, semua pandangan orang beralih kearah suara lantang di seberang, mic telah terpasang apik, lampu pijar diarahkan kepada Tae yang mulai membuka mulut. Dan pertunjukan dimulai.

 _I heard_

 _That you're settled down_

 _That you found a boy_

 _And you're married now_

Jiwon yang sedang berbincang mengalihkan pandang dan disana sorotan cahaya gemilang menjerat kekasihnya yang menjiplak penyair yang melankolis.

Tae beralih pandang ke arah si ratu sehari dengan geraian rambut gelombang dan gaun cantik panjang yang berada di atas panggung.

 _I heard_

 _That your dreams came true_

 _Guess he's gave you things_

 _I didn't give to you_

Ya bisa dibilang, Tae lagi menyindir secara halus dengan suaranya yang mendayu-dayu kepada si raja sehari.

 _Old friend_

 _Why are you so shy_

 _It ain't like you to hold back_

 _Or hide from the light_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue_

 _Uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away_

 _I couldn't fight it_

 _I'd hoped you'd see my face_

 _And that you'd be reminded_

 _That for me_

 _It isn't over_

Tae mulai menghayati perannya.

 _Never mind I'll find_

 _Someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

 _Too.. Don't forget me_

 _I beg_

 _I remember you said_

Pesan terakhir dariTae untuk Kim Jiwon:

 _ **Sometimes it lasts in love**_

 _ **But sometimes it hurts instead**_

 _Yeah... Oh..._

Suara riuk piuk tepuk tangan dilayangkan pada Tae yang tersenyum.

.

Jiwon sudah tidak tahan lagi, sungguh netranya yang memandang Tae lama telah merangsang nutfahnya untuk segera di keluarkan, Jiwon mengajak Tae ke balkon dan menutup pintu keras. Lidah Jiwon mengerayangi rongga mulut Tae tak sabar.

"Hah" Tae mulai mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari bibirnya yang membengkak. "Jiwon-shi kita lanjutkan nanti." Tae menurunkan tangan Jiwon yang mengapit pinggangnya. Jiwon mengiyakan permintaan Tae, lalu ia berjalan keluar, tapi apa daya ketika di ballroom Jiwon dirubungi beberapa orang untuk berdialog panjang dengannya, Tae pamit undur diri, tak lupa mengode Jiwon dengan kartu pipih bahwa ia akan berada di kamar hotel lantai 6 nomor 309, senyuman dan delikan nakal Tae berikan agar dirinya menjadi dambaan Kim Jiwon.

[-]

Jungkook amat senang ketika dirinya bisa rekreasi bersama Hanbin, tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, Hanbin diam-diam mencari profil keluarga Jeon yang tinggal di desa terpencil, berkas-berkas tentang tempat tinggal Jungkook sudah lengkap, tinggal mengunjunginya dan mencalonkan diri menjadi pendamping, mudah-mudahan saja ia masuk ke dalam kualifikasi.

Jungkook terus menarik tangan Hanbin yang lamban dalam berjalan untuk berlari, mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman safari, sebuah tanjakan di kebun bunga membuat Hanbin berhenti sejenak, sedangkan Jungkook nyelonong entah kemana.

Beberapa pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi sampai angkasa membuat cahaya di jalan setapak meredup, Jungkook masih memimpin di depan, Hanbin tertinggal di belakang karena ia merasa capek, cara jalannya pun sempoyongan.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook harus menggaet tangan Hanbin sambil melirik sekitar, setelah daerah teritorial dinyatakan kosong Jungkook inisiatif untuk mengisi bahan bakar tenaga Hanbin dengan sebuah kecupan yang membludak. Hanbin yang ingin lebih, membelenggu tubuh Jungkook hingga punggungnya membentur batang, Hanbin menghisap bibir atas Jungkook, Jungkook memejamkan matanya, lidah Hanbin merangsek masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sesaknya boxer Jungkook membuatnya menghentikan ciuman Hanbin "Hah hah hah" keduanya saling berebut oksigen.

"BIN-A" terdengar suara cempreng seorang gadis keriting yang memanggil Hanbin yang mulai menjaga jarak dari Jungkook, Jungkook mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya. Dan ia cemburu ketika gadis itu cipika-cipiki dengan Hanbin, hatinya tergelitik untuk merebut perhatian Hanbin lebih.

.

Jungkook terlelap dengan topi anyaman bertali dan tangan yang menggebuk angin. Perjalanan mereka ternyata panjang, kaca spion mobil menampakan Hanbin yang tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, Jungkook yang gemelutuk dengan sumpah serapahnya. Lucu sekali pikirnya, kata-kata Jungkook benar-benar seperti biji pinus yang ingin di lempar tupai.

Sudah 2 jam perjalanan mereka dari Seoul hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah rumah batako sederhana dengan cerobong asap yang masih berfungsi, salju pertama turun, beberapa keping salju tersangkut di ranting dan menumpuk di sudut ruang jendela yang membuat kaca berembun.

Hanbin menutup pintu mobil dengan hati-hati, ia berharap ini bisa menjadi kejutan paling membahagiakan untuk Jungkook.

Lonceng yang bertengger di pintu rumah keluarga Jeon berbunyi, beberapa penghuni rumah yang ricuh ketika berkemas langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya ribut dan saling menyahut untuk membukakan pintu. Dan yang lebih tua akhirnya mengalah.

Pada saat suara lonceng berbunyi nyaring, Hanbin langsung memberi salam dan melihat kegaduhan yang ada di dalam. Satu pohon natal sudah terhiasi lampu berwarna dan aksesoris kecil-kecil, dari pita, boneka salju, kado yang menumpuk, dan tak lupa kaus kaki merah putih yang berjajar di perapian.

Dalam hati Hanbin berkata bahwa Jungkook itu beruntung mempunyai keluarga yang hangat.

.

"Hanbin-Hyung!" Jungkook memanggil Hanbin khas orang baru bangun tidur di dalam mobil, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya saat ia merasa jok mobil menjadi panas, tapi deru nafasnya mengebul tanda musim dingin tiba. Ternyata Hanbin telah memasang penghangat sehingga Jungkook tidak kedinginan. Sambil mengucek bulu matanya yang berimpit, Jungkook turun dari mobil dengan syal belang hitam kuning seperti lebah, garis matanya sedikit memerah akibat gesekan.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jungkook, saluran di pelupuk matanya yang bolong seperti keran bocor, ia sesenggukan, tangisnya tak berhenti ketika melihat senyuman di wajah masing-masing hyung-deulnya.

Jungkook terus mengusap pipi dan hidungnya yang memerah, Jimin berlari ke arah Jungkook dan menubruk tubuh ringkih itu. Satu isakan tangis berubah menjadi nada haru, Hoseok mengikut di belakang, Namjoon mengindahkan tangisan mereka dengan tawa, Yoongi tersenyum getir, dan Seokjin menatap Jungkook sambil menunggu yang lain melepaskan rasa rindu. Setelah semua rasa leleh, Jungkook memeluk Seokjin erat sampai tubuhnya terangkat ke udara dan Seokjin memutar tubuh adiknya yang mulai tumbuh itu sambil berbisik lembut "Selamat datang adik kecilku yang manis, kami semua menunggu kedatanganmu"

 **TBC**

..

..

 _ **From SunAEBi**_

 **Setelah selesai mari kita dengarkan lagu someone like you cover by KTH dlu cin. Soalnya nih cerita berawal dari sana.**

 **Sorry Tae, ue memang jahat gak masukin km ke daftar keluarga Jeon.**

 **Oh ye commentnya dong.**

 **\+ LIKEnya yang ikhlas, supaya waktu ue nulis nih cerita, mulus2 aye**

 **1 chap lagi abis nih, tgl 9 nov realise.**

 **Atau mau nambah?**

 **Itu semua terserah OMR.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hopefull ringing in my ears**_

 _ **I don't know what will happen**_

 _ **Loosing lovely dear**_

 _ **And miss everything is the answer**_

 _ **.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. Kim Hanbin**_

 _Di sebuah gereja tua, Taehyung berdoa, lagi dan lagi harapannya muncul bak hosti putih yang telah berjamur, perwujudan dari darah kristus yang sangat suci dan tidak boleh terbuang secara sembarang. Taehyung berbalik tanda sudah usai, gelang pemberian Jiwon terus mengatung di pergelangan tangannya._

" _Persetan dengan-Mu, kembalikan orangtuaku sekarang juga" seorang pemuda memaki Tuhan nya di salah satu kursi panjang berderet, ia keluar dari saf setelah berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang beranjak pergi. Ya dia akan menantang Tuhan-nya sendiri, mungkin ia akan membakar gereja ini atau menghancurkan patung Eve si ibu dari Yesus, agar Tuhannya ingkar padanya._

 _Taehyung langsung menghentikan langkah, ia menarik lengan pemuda itu. Seperti tentakel pada gurita, tangan Taehyung tak dapat terlepas dari lengan si pemuda yang terbalut baju seragam sekolah. "Lepaskan" kata pemuda itu melirik ke arah tangan Taehyung yang masih melekat._

" _Bisakah kau jaga ini untukku. Aku tau kau membutuhkannya" Taehyung melepaskan benda silver bernilai yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Mata pemuda itu masih sama dalam menatap Taehyung, kebencian mengadu domba kepatuhannya terhadap azab Tuhan, ia hamba Tuhan yang nyinyir nista, hal itu membuatnya menjelma menjadi setan._

 _Pemuda tersebut menerima salib pemberian Taehyung lalu melemparnya ke sebuah guci yang menampung wine yang merupakan bagian dari tubuh kristus itu sendiri hingga retak. Ia murka, dan mungkin satu kecaman dari Tuhan dapat membuatnya menerima siksa yang amat pedih di akhir hidupnya._

.

"HAH!" Taehyung merasa pening, ia memegangi kepalanya yang sangat berat, matanya sedikit buram, darah menetes dari salah satu sisi pelipisnya, sungguh ia tidak tau mengapa raganya kini telah ada dalam bathub kosong, dan air mengalir dari luar ruangan ke dalam kamar mandi yang Taehyung yakini masih di dalam area hotel.

Seingat Tae seorang wanita tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Taehyung, baju putih Taehyung kotor akibat kejatuhan wiski dan ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan noda itu di wastafel. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah membawa kayu sepanjang 80cm dan memukul tepat di sisi kanannya yang membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

Tae berjalan plin plan menuju ke daun pintu, ia memutar knop dan terkunci. Sekarang tubuhnya merosot dan punggungnya merebah di pintu.

"Kau sudah sadar Taehyung-ssi? Aku tak menyangka ternyata kecelakaan itu membuatmu lupa ingatan" lamat-lamat terdengar suara wanita dari luar. Taehyung bergerak menjauhi pintu, kakinya mencoba untuk tegak dan suara lubang kunci yang berputar membuat Taehyung harus berkonsentrasi untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tapi ku harap kau tidak melupakan dimana harta itu berada, karena jika kau tak memberikan kesaksian, bersiaplah untuk mati rasa untuk kedua kalinya" jawab wanita itu sinis, mata Taehyung melebar, seperti rekayasa Tuhan, yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah ibu tiri dari Kim Jiwon, ia mengetahuinya dari album foto yang Jiwon simpan di kotak hitam yang pernah ia rombak posisinya.

Wanita itu membawa kabel yang mengandung muatan listrik, lalu karet pelindungnyadi potong menggunakan tang. Taehyung mulai ketakutan, tangannya gemetar, arwahnya melayang entah kemana, tidak ada alasan untuk membela, ia putus asa.

"AHHHH!" sebuah teriakan cukup untuk menjadi awal kematian misterius Taehyung yang disetrum berkali-kali.

.

Jiwon sudah menunggu Tae di dalam kamar yang Tae maksud, setelah mencari Tae di segala ruang, Tae sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Maka dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan ruangan dan bermaksud untuk mencari Tae.

Jiwon telah keluar dari pintu otomatis hotel dan berjalan di atas jalan berbatu yang pipih, dan pada saat itu, satu kepingan salju jatuh tepat di fotoreseftor-nya, ia lalu memandang langit yang sangat gelap dan tersenyum senang sebab dapat mengingat kenangannya saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Taehyung, namun sebuah sirine ambulan menyadarkannya. Jiwon mengedarkan pandang, ia mendengar beberapa penghuni hotel bertukar informasi.

"pemuda itu sebelumnya menjetukan kepalanya di kaca"

"... yang tinggal di kamar 109 bunuh diri"

"Ya ampun, anak jaman sekarang gak kuat iman, ada masalah sedikit langsung bunuh diri"

Sebuah keranda membopong satu mayat yang tertutupi kain putih, seulur tangan yang telah membiru dan kaku menyenggol tangan Jiwon yang membuatnya menoleh.

Kling...

Benda berpoles perak itu menimbulkan suara saat terjatuh, Jiwon berjongkok dan mengambilnya. Ia mencermati sebuah gelang yang sedikit terbakar di bagian bulu dan ada salib yang telah kusam.

" _Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Kim Taehyung" Taehyung tersenyum ketika Jiwon membelai rambutnya dengan sedikit menekannya._

Setetes air mata jatuh, si supir mobil ambulan mulai menancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh karena keadaan yang sangat darurat, dan Jiwon mencoba menyusul, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar, tapi semuanya percuma, yang ada langkah lebarnya membuatnya menyesal di jalan beraspal.

Terselip sebuah surat dari Hanbin di pertengahan lembar novel yang sedang Jungkook baca di bawah pohon rindang, Jungkook sedang menunggu Hoseok yang sedang menghitung jumlah ikan yang sudah ia tangkap di sungai. Bosan juga jika ia menunggu Hoseok yang tengah melemparkan senarnya lagi sejauh mungkin ke tengah sungai, maka Hanbin membubuhkannya satu buah buku untuk mengisi waktu senggang Jungkook, toh Jungkook sudah pandai membaca sekarang.

 _Jeon Jungkook-ssi..._

 _Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku_

 _Dan aku tidak merusak kebahagianmu_

 _Hari ini juga kita pulang ke Seoul_

 _Karena aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada kedua orangtuaku_

Jungkook bangun dari duduknya dan berjingkrak sebentar, Hoseok yang sedang menunggu umpannya dapat menjerat si ikan dengan kaitnya menatap Jungkook heran "Hoseok hyung, aku ke rumah duluan" kata Jungkook menghambur mengikuti ilalang yang tertiup angin

"Kookie! Kook, Hey bawa ikannya, Aish" Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lelah "kau ada-ada saja Kook" Hoseok hendak bertapa dengan pancingannya lagi, jika saja sepasang mata tidak memantau pergerakannya.

"Mabuk cinta memang membuat orang menggila" Jimin datang dengan tas selempangan miliknya.

"Jimin-a, kenapa kau kemari?" Jimin langsung mengeluarkan sebuah piala berwarna kuning emas dan melemparkannya ke Hoseok. Dan benda itu langsung Hoseok tangkap dengan lihai.

"Aku memenangkan audisinya, Hyung harus mentraktirku daging sapi" kata Jimin sambil bersedekap.

"Aih, tabunganku bisa bangkrut"

.

Jungkook menghampiri Hanbin yang sedang mengecek bagasi mobilnya, Hanbin yang baru berbalik disuguhi dengan pelarian Jungkook yang hendak menubruk tubuhnya, maka dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya, ia menangkap tubuh semampai Jungkook dan memeluknya erat.

"Kajja" Hanbin menuntun Jungkook untuk masuk ke kursi penumpang setelah membuka pintu mobil jeep miliknya.

.

"Hanbin-hyung, aku ingin ke kedai kopi" Jungkook berkata dengan malas sambil melepaskan seatbeltnya.

"Apakah cuacanya begitu dingin" tanya Hanbin mengalihkan pandangannya dari spion karena ia sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku akan belikan sarung tangan, kau mengantri duluan saja biar tidak terlalu lama menunggu."

Jungkook membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa tradisional dengan penerangan lampu bohlam yang memberi kesan hangat. Sementara Hanbin, ia menuju ke sebuah toko dan membeli 2 pasang sarung tangan. Setelah menyodorkan sejumlah uang, Hanbin membuka pintu transparan dan menunggu lampu hijau menyala di zebra cross.

"Oppa" seorang wanita bermantel merah berteriak, Hanbin menoleh sebab suaranya familiar, dan benar saja adiknya langsung menghampirinya.

Jungkook mengigit gelas sterofom, pesanan coklat panas miliknya telah dibuat dan tinggal menunggu kasir memberikan kembalian uang lebihan, tak lupa kopi mocca untuk Hanbin. Ia keluar lalu waspada melihat kerumunan orang yang amat berisik dan merasa empati sampai-sampai ada yang menangis.

Jungkook mengintip pada satu celah kosong "Oppa.. aku mohon bangunlah, oppa!" seorang wanita muda menangis tersedu-sedu, hidungnya memerah. Tumpukan salju telah merembas beberapa liter darah yang keluar dari kepala si pria yang berada di ambang kematiannya. "Hanbin oppa!" Jungkook melotot, ia berharap salah dengar, wanita tersebut memeluk tubuh si pria yang ditangisinya sampai-sampai rambut panjangnya lepek terkena darah.

Salah seorang yang mengahalangi pandangan Jungkook pun berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan, dan tumit Jungkook melemas, ia menumpahkan minumannya seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ya tidak akan salah, matanya melebar melihat orang yang paling dikasihinya berlumuran darah. Jungkook sangat ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga, sungguh melihat Hanbin di seberang sana yang tak berdaya membuat setengah ruhnya melayang.

.

Di ruangan rumah sakit yang di dominasi warna putih, Lee Hi terduduk di kursi kosong sambil terus memanjatkan doa dan ketika pintu ruang operasi terbuka, ia langsung bangkit.

"Mian" dokter itu terlihat amat menyesal, baju operasi kebesarannya bernoda darah.  
"Ani!" wanita berambut coklat keriting itu menutup wajahnya tak percaya, kakaknya dinyatakan tewas dalam aksi penabrakan oleh seorang supir truk yang lalai karena mabuk.

Dan Jungkook, ia masih berada di tempat kejadian, air matanya mengering, ia tak bisa menangis lagi. Sudah setengah jam Jungkook dalam posisi berlutut di bawah lampu temaram yang menyala, hembusan angin malam menerpa kulitnya yang pucat, bibirnya membiru kedinginan. Dan saat itu pesan terakhir Hanbin membersit kepalanya.

" _Jungkook aku titip kunciku dijaketmu, jika ada apa-apa kau tinggal lari saja, jangan pedulikan aku"_

Jungkook mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, ia mencoba bangkit. Kakinya terasa sangat kaku saat berjalan sehingga terlihat seperti orang pincang, pandangannya kosong, ia sudah berniat bunuh diri, dan takkan ada yang menghalanginya saat ini.

"Biarkan aku masuk" Jiwon menggedor pintu ruang jenazah yang sengaja di kunci. Kematian Taehyung memang kasus yang sengaja ditutup rapat sebab ayahnya dianggap penghianat dan koruptor negara, ia dituduh menggelapkan dana, padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah jebakan para pesaing partai untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaan.

Jiwon angkat tangan, ia berencana meminta bantuan ayahnya yang merupakan orang terpandang agar mengusut kematian Taehyung. Kecepatan mobilnya tak terkendali sampai ketika mobil dari arah lain tanpa ancang-ancang menabrak mobilnya, ia terbentur setir dan pelipisnya berdarah.

Percikan api saling beradu untuk menuju ke tempat bahan bakar bensin yang terbuka, mobil Jungkook, tapi aliran darahnya tak berhenti, hingga ia sulit untuk sadarkan diri.

Jiwon membuka pintu mobil mencoba menyelamatkan diri, di lain arah ia melihat seorang pemuda yang kondisinya lebih parah darinya, melihat embun yang masih bernaung di kaca, dengan langkah tertatih ia menghampiri mobil tersebut.

Karena mereka berada di sekitar perkebunan maka jarang ada warga yang melihat dan satu dua orang yang dapat menyaksikan kecelakaan mengenaskan itu langsung memberitahu warga lain untuk menyelamatkan.

Jiwon telah menarik pintu mobil yang sudah pengo dan rusak, tinggal mengeluarkan pemuda yang kini terjepit tiang mobil yang terputus dan menancap pada pahanya. Jiwon bimbang, dengan perasaan gundah ia menarik besi tersebut hingga tangannya berdarah dan selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan pemuda yang masih berumur remaja itu dengan susah payah. Para warga mulai berdatangan dan mencoba membantu Jiwon "menjauhlah, gasnya akan meledak" ujar seorang warga, dan warga lainnya dengan terburu-buru mengasah tenaga dalam mereka untuk segera menjauh dari kedua mobil yang menguap, dan untung saja Tuhan masih sayang kepada umat manusia yang membutuhkan bantuan sehingga tidak ada warga yang terluka.

Keduanya segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, di ruang UGD mereka berdua berpisah di ruang operasi yang berbeda.

Ruang inap yang putih, Jiwon ingat ini, rumah sakit yang sama pada saat Taehyung dirawat, satu butir air mata menetes, untuk kedua kalinya Jiwon mengingat kenangan buruknya bersama Tae, saat ia bermain-main dengannya tentang nasib malang Tae. Jiwon baru tau kehidupan yang Tae jalani sebelum bertemu dengannya jauh lebih mencekam, dan membahayakan nyawa. Jiwon jadi menyesal, sebab pertama kali mereka bertemu sungguh itu masa-masa sulit bagi Jiwon si anak manja yang baru saja melalui tahap kemandiriannya.

Omong-omong tentang Jungkook, ia sedang dalam pelariannya dengan kursi roda, kaki kanannya terluka dan masih terasa ngilu. Tanpa diduga, seorang dengan jabatan dokter muda berdiri di depannya "Sudah cukup kokkie" suara itu menyadarkan Jungkook, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Perkenalkan aku Jung Chanwoo adik kelas kakakmu, Kim Seokjin, si ahli bidang UKS saat SMA. Mengapa kau tidak istirahat di ruanganmu?" Chanwoo segera mendorong kursi roda Jungkook berbalik arah "Oh ya dan, muka kita sedikit mirip kurasa kita menjaga jarak...bla-bla-bla"

Ah sial sekali Jungkook bertemu dengan orang cerewet seperti kakaknya Kim Seokjin.

.

"Jadi keputusanmu Kim Jiwon?" sungguh Jiwon tak ingin terlibat akan perebutan harta warisan, ia telah sembuh total, tapi perasaannya masih berkabung, ia kehilangan Tae dan sekarang ia didesak harus mempunyai pasangan hidup. Apakah appa nya ini tak mengerti akan dirinya, anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tak apa sayang. Jika Jiwon tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang aku sudah menemukan pengganti yang cocok" Jiwon terbelalak, ia tak ingin hidupnya dikendalikan oleh nenek sihir yang dapat menjelma menjadi ular berbisa sebab kata-katanya dapat mengkontaminasi pikiran ayah Jiwon.

"Maksudmu Yeobo?" ayah Kim Jiwon akhirnya masuk juga ke jaring-jaring perangkap milik istrinya yang penuh dengan bangkai ikan.

"Aku akan jodohkan dia dengan keponakanku, ia pasti setuju akan usulku. Minggu ini kita akan adakan acara resepsi, pemilihan baju pengantin, penyebaran undangan..."

"APPA!" amarah Jiwon tak tertahan sampai diubun-ubun "berhentilah mengkhayal jalang" ia menutup pintu keras.

.

Jungkook jadi malas makan sebab mulutnya masih terasa hambar, "Huh" Jungkook melempar sendok makannya diatas nampan, ia memang rewel soal menu yang tersedia di kantin kesehatan, ketika ia meminta biskuit coklat, yang diberi bubur asrep oleh suster galak.

Klek, terlihat tubuh gagah Kim Jiwon yang masam, membuat kadar ketampanannya berkurang, dan selera makan Jungkook makin melepes. "Kau tidak makan bocah? Apakah kau tak ingin bertambah gendut?"

"Jangan mengklaim diriku bocah hanya karena tinggi badan" Jungkook segera turun dari ranjang besi yang ditumpu matras, lalu tangannya mengambil cairan intravena yang ada di tiang besi. Tangan Jiwon ternyata telah menangkap siku Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

7 month later

Degup jantung yang stabil tertera di monitor cembung dengan background hijau, seorang pemuda tengah mengelus-elus perut buncitnya sambil membaca tiap bait buku kehamilan. Klek "Omma!" seorang anak berusia 5 tahun menghambur menuju sang pemuda berambut pirang yang segera menutup buku bacaannya dan langsung menggendong anak yang telah naik 2 tangga kecil, ke atas pangkuannya.

"Stt, Taewon-ah, jangan teriak, nanti kau diomeli suster lagi" pemuda tersebut memperingati anak tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, dan si anak meniru gerakannya dengan raut was-was, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Omma apa dede ku di dalam perutmu itu akan membesar" raut anak itu berubah kelabu, "aku takut ia akan membeletuskan perut Omma seperti balon udara yang Taewon tiup"

"Tidak akan Taewon-ah" seorang wanita berambut lurus mengintrupsi "Dedemu itu tau waktu kapan ia keluar, tidak seperti kau yang seenaknya keluar sekolah cuman ingin bolos menengok dede" ibunya mencibir di ambang pintu sambil menenteng tas kecil milik anaknya.

"Yeun" pemuda tersebut terkejut melihat sahabat karibnya datang menjenguk, biasanya Taewon ditemani bibi Ahn, ternyata sekarang ia datang bersama sang ibu.

"Sudah baikkan Tae?"

"Ne"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya bisa publish. Ni ff nganggurr 1 tahun. Maapin aye ne, ngegantungin nih cerita kayak cinta, huauaua... 😂**


End file.
